<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lily and the Witches by littlejeanniebean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732413">Lily and the Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/pseuds/littlejeanniebean'>littlejeanniebean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Marauders Music AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Girl Band, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/pseuds/littlejeanniebean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time as a reporter on the entertainment beat, Remus Lupin thought he had seen it all — the scandals, the high life, the fall from grace — but nothing prepared him for going on tour with Lily and the Witches and covering every single lovesick, mutual-pining moment. This is his special report.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald &amp; Marlene McKinnon &amp; Dorcas Meadowes &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Marauders Music AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sings a Song Sounds Like She's Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Jilytober!!! (in certain timezones, don't think anyone's complaining if this is a little early...)<br/>Yes, I made a reverse AU of my own fic, whatcha gonna do about it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing you need to know about Lily Evans is that her hair is very red. The second thing you need to know is that she is never without a guitar within five feet of her. Good, now that you’re able to spot her, the second thing you need to know is that she is hopelessly, inconsolably, irreversibly in love with her publicist, James Potter. So for the love of all, please point her in his direction and don’t let her chicken out on the approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bandmate and keyboardist, Marlene McKinnon, tells all: “It all started when they met at the Highland Festival. Our producer, McGonagall, recommended him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to reduce Lily to a girl in love with a boy, mind,” adds Mary MacDonald, vocalist and violinist virtuoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But let’s just say, her songs are… particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>inspired</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it comes to him,” giggles Dorcas Meadowes, the drummer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, around the middle of the O2 set, the audience might as well have been invisible for Lily’s trademark green eyes were riveted to the VIP box, where James was sat beside the band’s stylist, the dashingly devious, notoriously naughty Sirius Black of </span>
  <em>
    <span>House of Black</span>
  </em>
  <span> fame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song in question has not been previously released as part of the band’s debut album, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Magician </span>
  </em>
  <span>(three guesses who inspired the title), so the official lyrics are unknown. Luckily, yours truly was in the pit to hear it all:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing on your doorstep, unwarranted just like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lovelorn girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a torn-up world</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Your eyes go from bleary to wide awake)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Your hands go from your sides to holding me in place)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(As even now I try to run from my own shame)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(But here I am and here you are and it's okay)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm so terribly sorry to be asking this of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that thing we never speak of, I just want you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To know I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I hurt us both</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Your eyes go from cold to somewhere far away)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Your hands go from your sides to holding me in place)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Yes, even now I try to run from my shame)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(But here I am and here you are and it's okay)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was terrible and I wasn't sorry for the longest time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now I'm standing on your doorstep, hoping you might</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give a silly girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another chance in your world</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Your eyes go from dark brown to golden haze)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Your hands go from your sides to holding me in place)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Yet still I can't bare to look long on your face)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(But here I am and here you are and it's okay)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, you may be asking yourselves, what does this James think about it all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles nervously when I ask. “Lily and I are just friends. [...] I’m very proud of the work I do with the band. I think they make great music and [...] are wonderful people.” (Replace all [...] with as many ‘uh’s and ‘um’s as you wish.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius is far more forthcoming: “They knew each other in school. Lily was the only scholarship kid at his fancy boarding school —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you also attended,” I remind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— and she resented that,” Sirius continues flippantly, tossing his long dark locks over his lithe shoulders. “Resented him the most. Felt like he was mocking her, always offering sweets and loaning fountain pens and the like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, at least, not at first. But when he got sick of her pranks, you can bet my boy gave as good as he got!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily vehemently denies the pranks. “I never touched a hair on his head and by the looks of it, he doesn’t either! It’s a bloody bird’s nest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked the guy,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I [...] don’t [...] I mean, James and I are just friends.” Lily’s face colors to match her hair. “The media like to give the girl a love interest like she’s nothing without love in her life. Well, I’m here with my band to make music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” I try to be diplomatic. “The heart next to his name in your contact list —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very nosy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tell her I’m a reporter. (Who was hired by her publicist, whom she may or may not be in love with, to shadow them on their world tour.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, she excuses herself to her dress room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there you have it. Will Lily ever confront her burgeoning feelings for James? Will James ever see beyond their past and consider Lily more than a friend? Watch this space to find out. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus Scene:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took an empty glass from the catering table and held it between his ear and the door of Lily's dressing room, where she'd just been joined by none other than her muse, James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," a low, languid voice made him jump. "Some people consider it rude to eavesdrop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his peripheral vision, the reporter saw hot, glittery purple and long, jet-black hair, blow-dried to great volumes. "I require context to ask better questions, Black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You misunderstand me, Lupin," the stylist drawled. "No judgment here. I only wished to determine if you were one of those double-standard people who are okay with bending the rules as long as no one else does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you implying that you would like to join in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd never ask!" Sirius beamed and took a glass for his own use. He aligned his head beside Remus'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the dressing room, Lily and James had finally managed to get past the small talk to the heart of the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" James began. "That new song… Loved the violin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mary really outdid herself, yes," said Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, scratch that, they were still in small talk territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought having the chorus sung by what's traditionally backing vocals was inspired," James tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marlene and Dorcas' idea. They have beautiful voices and it's about time we showcased them." Lily's tone bordered on clipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the lyrics were very touching." Having known James a long time, Remus could just picture him ruffling his already out-of-control hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…" Lily cleared her throat. "You thought so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I mean, good music should do that. Not that I'm saying my lyrics are good, just that you said, I mean, that you… er, thank you… James."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Lily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, this is painful." Sirius rolled his shining silver eyes dramatically, wrinkling his artfully aristocratic nose in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't so painful for Remus, who had quite a lovely view of the handsome stylist as they pressed their ears to the narrow door together. From every eyelash, to his flushed cheeks, to his collarbones, the man was probably perfect. And Remus tended to resort to constant alliteration when in the presence of probably perfect men. "Well, they won't be going anywhere interesting tonight. Would you care to come to the catering table for carrot cake with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Course!" Sirius smirked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Throwback Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back, back again, Jeannie's back, tell a friend...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet — brought to you by the Hogwarts Preparatory Journalism Society</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BREAKING: 103-YEAR-OLD BILLIONAIRE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE LAUNCHES RANDOMSTUFF.COM CONTEST VIA TWITTER</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Remus Lupin, Year 6</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is nothing but a picture of falafel on randomstuff.com and a hashtag: #randomstuffcontest, yet it has managed to send the entire world into a frenzy. This is of particular note to Hogwarts’ student community for three reasons. The first of which is that Albus Dumbledore graduated from here in 1920. The second of which is that one of Hogwarts’ current students, Lily Evans, Year 6, has entered a submission that has since gone viral. And the third reason is that two of Hogwarts’ current students, James Potter and Sirius Black have opened a falafel food truck, complete with a viral social media presence to rival Evans’ rising star. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for the actual prize of the contest, Dumbledore will only say, “It’s a surprise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily Evans’ submission is an original song recorded in her bedroom with her guitar to accompany her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her fellow student, Mary MacDonald, first violinist in the Hogwarts’ Orchestra, has called it, “A humble effort with a lot of heart. She’s got my vote, for sure and certain!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The lyrics are reprinted here in full. To view the full performance, check out @lilyevansmusic on Instagram and Twitter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember first grade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always ran late</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were the great—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—est at pretend play</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy made falafels</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We would play Rapunzel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best friend before my mother</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how I loved her</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember thirteen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the drama queens</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were as sweet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you’ve ever been</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy made falafels</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you would make me laugh ‘cause</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing really matters</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as I’ve got your love</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy Anniversary, Mum and Dad,” Evans says in the introduction to her video. When asked about it, she said, “I was just having fun. I never expected it to blow up the way that it has.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for winning any prizes, she half-jokes, “I’d probably sell it online for lunch money.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evans is one of two students in her year at Hogwarts who received the prestigious Minerva Award, a partial scholarship for high-achieving students in need. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potter has been offering her free falafels from Falalalalafel (that’s the name of the food truck) but she has always refused. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t take charity.” Evans shrugged. “It’s nothing personal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, Potter seems to be taking it very personally. “Evans and I haven’t had the best history since she started here, but I’m determined to change that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His business partner, Black, just rolls his eyes, gray and glamourously glossy with golden eyeshadow. (Gold is Falalalalafel’s color.) “He’s just salty that she doesn’t fawn over him as all the other ladies do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s easy for you to say,” Potter mumbled. (In the Prophet’s last Valentine’s Day poll, Black was voted Hottest Male Year 6.) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When it is then mentioned that Black’s fatally fine and fetching face are probably Falalalalafel’s greatest asset, he scoffs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My mum reads this, doesn’t she?” he asks before declaring loudly, as though he thinks we can print volume (we can try), “I’M GAY!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few girls nearby burst into tears. Maybe it was at his outburst or maybe they were just eating some really good falafels. They have not responded to requests for comment.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Remus posted the old student journalism article to his social media for Throwback Thursday before reading over his latest blog post one more time. (Sirius was still asleep in the bed beside him since he didn’t have to be at the stadium until later that evening.) </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being an incredibly intrepid investigative reporter, I've taken a creative, carefully crafted line of questioning to get into Lily Evans' psyche.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Walk me through your songwriting process," I said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not a process," Mary cut in. "It's a lifestyle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was talking to Lily."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know, but she can't hear you right now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I pointed not a foot away from me on the opposite side of the couch in the lounge. "She's right there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's in The Zone," Mary explained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'The Zone' is a mental headspace where not even a cruiser crashing into a fifty-car parking lot could stir the 21-year-old redhead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Armed with this information,  I was able to record the latest song she was working on for her band. The lyrics are reprinted here in full with the permission of her publicist and best friend / bandmate. Read from them what you will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Update:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I have been informed by Lily Evans herself that her publicist and best friend / bandmate are dangerously close to losing their respective titles for this "act of treason."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd come to believe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That out there for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a magical thing as love could not be real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've come to know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way the clouds roll</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In and make my skies gray enough to feel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the very</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Depths of my heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt clearly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The start of a spark</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I said to myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How dare I reduce myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the good opinion of someone else</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I said to myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not just time that will tell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I decide to live my life just fine all by myself </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When asked what he personally thinks of the song, James Potter (the publicist) said, "I've always said everyone loves Lily. I'm glad 'everyone' includes Lily herself now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It didn't before?" I asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's not my quote to give," he answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lily read over the blog post once, twice. Damn it, Remus! That was not the idea she wanted to give James at all! That is, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a strong, independent woman, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wouldn’t mind having someone to mutually adore and respect if that someone was James. Sweet, oblivious James who wouldn’t take any hints that her public apology meant more than wanting to be friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know..." Mary swept into her hotel room. "Most people go sightseeing when in Paris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to finish the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Myself’</span>
  </em>
  <span>," said Lily, sending the track off to their sound engineers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly, since you didn't call on your favorite bandmates." Marlene came in next, arms linked with her girlfriend Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know what I meant! And besides, you two said you wanted to enjoy the city of love!" Lily accused them playfully. "And writing a 'Ms. Independent' song is the exact opposite of that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why was I not invited?" asked Mary, blinking her big blue eyes innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily glared at her supposed best friend. "You know why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded. "It's because I'd call you out on your blatant denial of your feelings for Ja—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily practically smothered her with one of their merch hoodies as James Potter, the band's publicist walked in, stylus behind his ear, tablet in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, alright, Evans?” He raised a jet-black eyebrow at her, husky morning voice in full effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy,” she squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James took in her flushed face and instantly flashed back to Year 6 when he’d finally managed to catch her after school to give her the damn plate of falafels once and for all because he’d had to sit beside her for the whole of Model U.N. (she was representing the U.S.; he was Canada) and he had to listen to her stomach grumbling every ten seconds when he was trying to focus on renegotiating NAFTA with Mexico (Amelia Bones, tough as nails, don’t mess with her and definitely don’t try to renegotiate NAFTA with her).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his frustration, he’d said, “Your stomach is very loud, please just eat it as a favor to me. It wouldn’t even be a favor to you anymore, I can’t bloody concentrate and this is the fourth club I’ve joined in just as many years, I can’t afford to suck at this too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately after saying all that, he wanted to bury himself in a hole and die. But to his surprise, Lily had blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, “Sorry, thank you,” and took the falafels off his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they just stared at each other until the silence became awkward enough to break eye contact, which is exactly what they were doing now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his messy morning hair. “I actually forgot what I came here for —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily stood suddenly. “I need a cold shower —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” They said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene and Dorcas shared a long-suffering look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary groaned, fell back onto the bed, and flopped over to scream into a pillow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! Hearing from you is always incredibly motivating and inspirational &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can't of Worms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Katie, who's really invested in this AU, everyone who played "guess what a Troubadour is" with me on Discord, and Mickis for her wonderful, wonderful art :) Hope you like it, lovelies!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: Intimate Lily and the Witches Performance starts in 10 minutes!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: The Troubadour is packed for the sold-out show that kicks off the North American leg of their tour…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: Of the location, Lily says, “Until very recently, music has always been something I’ve enjoyed in the quiet of my heart, among friends, among family. There’s just something about the Troubadour that lends itself to that feeling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: Speaking of family, in the audience tonight are Mr. and Mrs. Evans themselves…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: … and Lily’s older sister, Petunia, and Petunia’s fiancé, Vernon Dursley. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not on the bus —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in her dressing room —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the bathroom —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, ladies,” said Sirius. “She’s been standing behind the curtain for five minutes —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary did the exact opposite of calming down. “YOU LET HER OUT THERE BY HERSELF?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: Lily peeks out from behind the curtain, her green eyes bright like a cat’s. She maintains that she’s not nervous, and that anyway, nerves are just “little bundles of excitement,” but she wipes her palms on her dark jeans and licks her glossy lips... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: Her eyes land on something or someone and immediately, she ducks back behind the curtain. By the time I get backstage, she is nowhere to be found…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was hiding behind the big trash bin out the back door. It wasn’t the most glamorous place to find solace, but it was the only place she was sure no one would ever find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spoiler alert: She was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily could see James’ trainers peeking out on the other side of the bin and frowned when they just stood there, stationary. He had to know she was there. Why else would he be back here? It smelled like old booze and piss in the L.A. heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I just named the Scottish play on a Broadway set,” said Lily, finally. “I don’t know if I can perform with her watching. Judging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I feel overwhelmed, I try to think I’m someone else for a second,” James offered. “Someone who’s completely different from me. I don’t want to be them. They might be entirely questionable characters. But they offer a totally fresh perspective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Macbeth had ninety-nine problems, but a sister wasn’t one of them,” she chuckled ruefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask security to look for the first opportunity to throw them out —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— but that would just cause a scene and take the focus off of you and the band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say that would be impolite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still out of each other’s line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James?” She peeked out from behind the garbage bin, a stray tendril of flaming-red hair falling towards her face despite Sirius’ best efforts. “Thank you. For finding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” he said, shrugging awkwardly because his hands were stuffed so far down his pockets, his arms were practically straight, so he didn’t have a lot of room to roll his shoulders. “I mean, it’s not like it was hard. This is the only place no one would think to look, which means you would’ve thought to hide here and — yeah.” One hand went up to mess with his hair. “If you don’t want to come inside right away, I can just tell your opener you need a few minutes —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait.” Lily reached out, but her hand didn’t quite make it to him. “Can we both just… stay… here… for… five minutes? It’s not curtains up for another ten… I know you’re an early bird, but… Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked down at the screen of his tablet, then back up at Lily and her big, green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hid behind the big garbage bin together, standing shoulder to shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Macbeth, huh?” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a bad-ass with a foul mouth and enough ambition to drive her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> to murder. If you ask me, she’s the main character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Kate Bush wrote about Wuthering Heights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did, didn’t she?” Lily twiddled her thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James watched her out of the corner of his eyes, the way her lips twitched with every new train of thought, the rhythmic tapping of her fingers against her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he suspected she would, she reached for her phone and hit record.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light go before me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though the darkness still surrounds </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I can’t undo the evil I have done</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see before me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing that I thought I’d have</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By giving everything I had</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily’s singing voice was usually a whimsical mezzo-soprano, but now she sang low and ominous. Her shoulders curved inward and her mouth curled into a surly, self-loathing snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all an act, of course. And James was captivated. He made a mental note to see about getting her some punchy cameos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A double dose of trouble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping in our castle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dagger handle to your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Show me you are a man!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t quake for shadows in the trees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on now, baby, you’ve got me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dagger handle to your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you or are you not a man?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now each note was thin, but intentionally so. On the verge of breaking — down or through, it couldn’t be certain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You left without me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Left me to face the dark alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was there when you needed me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now I’ve got no one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You left without me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Left me to face the dark alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was there when you needed me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A double dose of trouble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ghosts inside our castle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dagger handle to your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is my lord’s command?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t quake for shadows in the trees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on now, baby, don’t you see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dagger handle to your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are no longer man</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some clarity, sense of reality returned to Lily’s eyes. She took a deep breath and dove back in like an Olympic swimmer on the last lap to victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bed, to bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps in sleep, we can dream of better days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bed, to bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps the water will clear us of our deeds</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bed, to bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be said, “We killed our innocence and hid the body”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To bed, to bed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be said, but we will know, and we will grieve</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A double dose of trouble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to take our castle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dagger handle to my hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know not what I am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shadows in the trees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, they are coming now for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My hand to dagger’s handle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last breath to out the candle</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James’ tablet was blowing up with variations of, YOU CAN’T GO MISSING TOO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE IS LILY??? But he didn’t care. He’d just witnessed the inaugural performance of what might be Lily’s first Grammy winner and he couldn’t be more proud of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiled a warm, self-satisfied smile. “I feel better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked at him, James felt his face heat up and he couldn’t explain it. He didn’t have time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break a leg, yeah?” he held the door open for her to step back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screwed her courage to the sticking place and kissed his cheek for a split-second, then dove headfirst into the darkened venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@RJLupin: Lily Evans returns to the Troubadour just in time to perform with her band! (She was accompanied by a messy-haired, pink-cheeked James Potter. An investigation is in order…)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They know each other too well to stay "just friends," check! A song that is a banger, check! Cheek kiss, check!</p><p>Did I miss anything? What did you think? Let me know!</p><p>Come find me <a href="https://littlejeanniebean.tumblr.com/masterlist">@littlejeanniebean</a> on Tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blame It On Mary's Obsession With The Corrs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey," Lily opened the door of her dressing room to let James in.</p><p>"Hey," he echoed.</p><p>Lily put on her playlist for the night. (Mary was very obsessed with The Corrs, and had pulled her best friend onto the bandwagon with her.)</p><p>"So, I managed to book you a recording session before we have to leave L.A.," said James. "It won't be at the usual place, but it's got a great reputation. I went to uni with the guy who owns it."</p><p>"My magician!" Lily exalted, throwing her arms around his neck in jubilation.</p><p>James blushed fiercely and patted her back tenderly. </p><p>The Corrs were still singing:</p><p>
  <em> But you're just in my head, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Swimming forever in my head, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not lying in my bed </em>
</p><p>Lily had forgotten about that part. She turned beet red as well.</p><p>"It's Mary's selection --"</p><p>"Nice song --"</p><p>"I mean, I like it --"</p><p>"I mean, it's kinda sad, but --"</p><p>"I should change --"</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, I'll get out of your way…" James backed out of the room, hitting the back of his head against the slightly ajar door and tripping over the plastic strip where the carpet met the hardwood floor of the hallway. He also managed to drop his stylus twice. His tablet was caught between his hand and his knee (thank you, junior football league).</p><p>"You okay?" Lily picked his stylus up the second time it fell and tucked it behind his ear. "I'm not running you ragged, am I?"</p><p>"No!" James was always glad to keep busy. He'd always been very energetic (his poor parents). And he was <em> thrilled </em> that after their moment behind the Troubadour, they'd gotten much closer. He just didn't realize exactly how <em> much </em> closer that would be. He'd always known Lily was an affectionate friend, of course. He had it on good intel from Sirius that she gave great hugs, but this was… <em> different </em> . Which it <em> really shouldn't be </em> . Because they're <em> finally </em> friends. And they <em> work together </em>.</p><p>"Then…" Lily chewed her bottom lip and retracted her hand self-consciously. "What is it?"</p><p>"I…" Had her eyes always been that green? </p><p>"LilyLilyLily!" Sirius barrelled in. "Come on, love, we're on the clock!"</p><p>James and Lily shared a look. <em> Later, </em> it promised.</p><p>Remus spotted James leaving Lily's dressing room and immediately got to his feet.</p><p>"As 'The Right Time' by The Corrs plays over the stadium speakers, James contemplates his burgeoning feelings for a beautiful, brilliant, badass by the name of Lily Evans," Remus dictated to his phone.</p><p>"I am doing no such thing!" James spluttered.</p><p>"So, what is on your mind, then?" </p><p>"Kingsley's outrageous recording fees."</p><p>"Doesn't he have one of the best studios in L.A.?"</p><p>"They don't even allow pets!"</p><p>"It's a recording studio. No one wants to hear the dog barking on their track!"</p><p>"Unless it's Who Let The Dogs Out… Man, the early 2000s were wild --"</p><p>"You're really gonna keep lying to me if I let you, aren't you?" Remus crossed his arms pointedly, the elbow patches on his tweed blazer on full display.</p><p>James took serious offense at this. "I'd <em> never </em> --"</p><p>"Lies, lies, lies --"</p><p>"She's just very affectionate!"</p><p>"So are your parents. That shouldn't phase you <em> unless </em> --"</p><p>"La-la-la --"</p><p>"-- you fancy --"</p><p>"I've got work to do!" James shut himself up in a door without a name.</p><p>It was a utility closet. </p><p>James huffed like a disgruntled primary school kid and switched on the light. He didn't like Lily that way. He barely knew her outside of work. How <em> could </em> he like her that way?</p><hr/><p>
  <em> No magic words are needed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He only needs to listen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My magician </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No magic wand is needed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a complete transfiguration </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My magician </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can always charm a smile onto my face </em>
</p><p>Mary smashed her violin solo, as always.</p><p>"Put your hands together for Mary MacDonald!" Lily shouted into the mic to raucous applause.</p><p>Dorcas brought them home on the drums.</p><p>"Give it up for Dorcas Meadowes!" At Lily's command, the crowd went wild.</p><p>When Marlene raised her hand, they fell silent once more as she quietly tinkled the last three keys in the song.</p><p>"Marlene McKinnon, everybody!" Lily clapped her hands as well now that she wasn't playing her guitar. "Thank you so much for being here with us tonight, L.A., you have been an absolute <em> dream </em>. Goodnight!"</p><p>Lily was still buzzing from their performance when they got back to the hotel bar. </p><p>"James!" she squealed. In her effort to wave him over, her drink sloshed over the rim of her flute and onto her fingers. "Oh, bollocks." She pouted and licked the drink off her lithe digits.</p><p>James made a strangled noise, which made her look up, which made the whole situation <em> harder </em>.</p><p>"I hate it when that happens." Lily shrugged simply.</p><p>"A real tragedy," James said gruffly.</p><p>"What did you think of the show?" she asked, swaying on her heels. "I tried a couple things in the last song."</p><p>He put down his own drink and reached out a hand to steady her. The bare skin of her arm was soft to the touch and every time he let go, she seemed at risk of falling. So he just kept holding her. "The note changes were a nice touch."</p><p>"Thank you!" she beamed, cheeks positively glowing. "Ooh, shh… listen!"</p><p>A song was playing quietly over the speakers, mostly drowned out by the celebrations of the band and crew.</p><p>
  <em> I need someone who really sees me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I won't wake up alone anymore </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Still believing you'll walk through my door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure </em>
</p><p>"Then I'll give all the love in the world," Lily sang, swaying against James.</p><p>"You're drunk," he stated firmly, whether for his sanity or hers, it couldn't really be said.</p><p>"You're hot." </p><p>"Oh, sorry." He put some distance between them. </p><p>Lily giggled. "No, I meant…" She looked up into his hazel eyes, down the slope of his long nose, to his lips. "You're hot," she whispered. "And <em> so </em> brilliant and <em> much </em> too kind…"</p><p>James blushed, hand jumping into his hair and making itself at home there. "I'm really not --"</p><p>"That's not what you're supposed to say when someone compliments you." Lily shook her head playfully. "You're supposed to thank them."</p><p>"Right," James murmured, his lips centimeters away from hers now. He could smell the sweet champagne in her breath. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe Remus was now psychic in addition to being smart, or maybe it was Mary's goddamn obsession with The Corrs.</p><p>Anyway, he leaned in and kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wig Snatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betcha weren't expecting another update this soon, were ya? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily Evans' Wild L.A. Night!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>by Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lily Evans (21) spotted making out with her publicist James Potter (20) in the middle of the bar of their hotel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sources close to the couple say that they definitely went upstairs to Evans' room together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"[Evans] has always had a naughty streak, even when we were children," said one source. "She was always very good at hiding it, but when the world is watching, the truth comes out eventually. We could hear them going at it all hours of the night!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's no secret that Evans has been pining after Potter since sixth form, and it seems her fame and fortune has finally managed to snag her the heir to Sleekeazy Hair Products Co.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sources close to the family say that Potter's parents did not approve of their advances then and are firm that Evans' newfound success has not changed their minds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One source said, "Money changes nothing. [Evans] clearly isn't respectable. You could see it in the way she carried herself last night, hanging all over our James."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing the article, Remus pulled Skeeter's (supposedly) full transcript from the shared cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, waking up Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whassamatta?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pettigrew," said Remus darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grabbed his phone and searched up the article as well. "Fucking arsehole! Oh, just wait until I -- I'm going to bury him with my own two hands!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, let me call my editor," said Remus, "see if we can get him to do the dirty work for us." Then he called Ludo Bagman and demanded that he tighten his leash on Skeeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your articles are getting fewer reads by the day, Lupin," said Bagman. "Rita's fresh. She's got her finger on the pulse. She's --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sneak</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And you would know that if you checked her sources. Petunia Dursley? Who didn't even invite her sister to the wedding, by the way, because they had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> falling out that taints </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> Petunia has to say about Lily --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it doesn't. If she was there, she was there --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the honeymoon suite! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven </span>
  </em>
  <span>floors above Lily's room and you want to tell me she could hear --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lupin, the article's out. I'll keep Skeeter from encroaching on your turf in the future --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the things Pettigrew said about the Potters? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get sued? He stole from them. Poached clients and engaged in corporate espionage for their rival -- They could rip </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> apart over this. They could end your career."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bagman changed his tune. "We'll issue a statement of apology to the Potters and update the article --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant start, now back to --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evans chose to work in show business. She knows the deal --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realize you were paying her in exchange for dragging her reputation --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come off it. Fame comes at a price," Bagman grunted. "We all need to make a living."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet only some of us sell our souls for it." Remus hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, he found Lily at the buffet breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you! Saw your article on the concert last night!" she said. "Loved your interview with Mary on her musical influences!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Remus ducked his head sheepishly. He dreaded telling her what he had to even more now, but it was better that she heard it from him before it blindsided her later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily paled slightly at the news, but nodded. "At least now I know why the lady in the lift gave me a funny look." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around the buffet area. A few people averted their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sighed. "This life comes at a price, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Remus shook his head vehemently. "It shouldn't! It doesn't have to! You deserve your privacy, same as everyone else! Don't ever let them convince you otherwise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiled at his sincerity. "Thank you, Remus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there any way we can contact your sister?" he asked. "I checked with the front desk, but she's already left --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bother," Lily sighed. "She… She thinks I've made things all about me, you know? Like, my parents were supposed to come to L.A. for her wedding, but they also came to our shows and… Ugh! She didn't even invite me and made it clear that she no longer wants anything to do with me! What was I supposed to do? Just, not schedule anything? Not get on with my life?" Lily shook her head, messy bun flopping side to side. "I'm sorry. I… I guess I didn't realize how much I needed to rant about that --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even worry about it," said Remus. "Also, have you tried these grilled cheese and ham sandwiches? They are simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily giggled, took a bite, and moaned at how good it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone behind them dropped a plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, James." Lily waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." He picked up the pieces and apologized profusely to the waiter, telling them to put it on his bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus studied James and Lily's interaction carefully. They had gotten into the lift together last night, but when Sirius went back to his and James' shared room (pre-booked before Sirius had started sharing with Remus), James had been fast asleep in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They jolted when their fingers touched (they'd both been going for the salt). They accidentally bumped knees and stepped on each other's toes under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be perfectly honest," said Remus. "I can't tell if you two are being normal-awkward, we-almost-slept-together-awkward, or we-slept-together-awkward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James choked on his scrambled egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily started patting his back, but that only seemed to make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, you lot, check this out!" Sirius showed them a video as grainy as the picture the Prophet had published of Lily and James making out in the hotel bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that… Skeeter?" Remus squinted. Only someone as outrageous as her would wear a key lime dress and lemon-yellow heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks like she's losing her wig," said Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that… Peter?" James frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, he was wearing a toupee!" Remus cackled as the wind in the video picked up and blew both their hair pieces further away. "I always knew he'd start balding early, the way he was always shedding --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's he doing talking to Skeeter?" James interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus got him up to speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, James wanted to rip Rita's hair out. (She probably really wore a wig anyway.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karma doesn't usually act that fast though." Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Skeeter was actually Marlene in a wig and Peter was played by Arthur. Sirius did the makeup and styling. Molly shot the video.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she found out, Lily couldn't decide if she should thank or scold her friends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudoses, and comments! You lot make my day :)</p><p>I could absolutely do this for ages, but this also feels like a good place to end it... at least for now (I have an irl storm coming up) So until next time, stay safe, be kind, and take care! xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr <a href="https://littlejeanniebean.tumblr.com/">@littlejeanniebean</a> or just pop into the comments and tell me what you wanna see in this fic xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>